MISSION: Find Somewhere I Belong
by Female Itachi
Summary: People say that second chances are rare. I suppose those people would be correct, but what is you meet someone who literally drops into your life, as well as someone who was once your enemy? What would you do then? A place to belong shouldn't be too hard, & finding love along the way is just a bonus. DomSub / HitsuSaku & HyoIta


**MISSION: Find Somewhere I Belong**

**Author:** Female Itachi  
**Disclaimer:** I don't own Naruto or Bleach because if I did... people would say, "Holy shit! What the bloody hell was that?" and most likely in the bad way.  
**Warnings:** Shitty-ass death scene, & Sakura dies because it's her punishment for being an annoying slut that wanted Sasuke to be her first lay when she was in her gennin days... & I want her to be in a relationship with Toushiro.  
**Inspiration:** From the fight Toushiro Hitsugaya vs. Hyourinmaru & Linkin Park's song: Somewhere I Belong._  
_**Warning:** I spell Toshiro as Toushiro. So, deal with it, m'kay? ^_^

* * *

_**Chapter 1 - Numb**_

* * *

"_HEY, LOOK! IT'S THE WALKING FREAK-SHOW!" yelled Amy._

_"Yeah, Ami is right, although... I don't see a freak-show anywhere... I see a stupid sluttish whore." Karin Concluded. _

_The rest of them nodded firmly. '_Yeah, have you ever looked in a mirror, Karin? Wonder what kind of terrified sound it would make by just looking at you for a second? Maybe it would treat you the way you treat me.'_ I thought sadly. I just ignored them like I usually do anyway. I always wonder what it would be like if I never was born or to know what it's like to be happy, free and relaxed. Or even to find a place where I belong and a place to call home._

_It looks like sun is finally falling into the horison. The sky looks like shades of many different light colors. Like art; creative, yet beautiful. I guess you could say like a flame of fire or whatnot. In a way, I'm jelous of the sun's beauty because it's always so bright, so warm, so happy._

_Even though I can see a bunch of my childhood bullies glaring at me, if I just ignore them, I feel at peace. Even though I'm usually at war in my mind, when I'm in peace, I'm in harmony, too. It's times like these I wonder why I can't just take a brake and be relaxed for once. Does the world hate me that much to make sure I'm never happy. Although, what's probably incredibly sad is that I haven't ever been truly happy in – um, well - many years, but it was before Sasuke left the village to seek power to be able to fight and kill Itachi though._

_When I got home I went straight to my room and stripped off of my clothes and went to my bathroom. The whole time I have been feeling as if something bad is going to happen tonight while I'm asleep. The cascading hot water feels relaxing on my muscles and back from training with Lady Tsunade._

_Suddenly my head started throbbing. Like as if it were going to explode. I started seeing things like three girls in a dark room in the dead of night. Two of the three girls, had weapons with blood on them. While the last girl was completely drenched in blood, what made me frightened and shocked was that the girl covered in blood was… me._

_After I got out of the shower, I put on my night garments and went to sleep, hoping that I could rid myself of the vision. It took a few hours for me to go to sleep, but I still did. Too bad I heard something creak on the other side of my room, and woke me up. I went to turn the tableside lamp on. When it didn't turn on I realized the power must be out… or something._

_All of a sudden, two hands shot out of the darkness and grabbed me. As I started screaming, I noticed a kunai was piercing my heart already and then. I dropped almost dead on the ground. One of the figures kicked my side so I was lying on my back looking up at the dark empty ceiling; breathing harshly. I wasn't gone yet, but I know I would be soon._

_Forcing my eyes to clear a little bit more, I could start to see something red with brown rectangles and something purple. How odd it reminds me of Ka- _'Damn it! Why didn't I notice them before?_ How _could I have not sensed them?'

'_Jashin, why do you hate me? Why do you love torturing me? People always told me that you love everyone the same. Was that all a lie?_' I thought starting to take my last breaths, which started to fade into hazardous coughs. '_Ah, it seems that my life is coming to an end, dying at the age of seventeen, which really is sad. Wonder what Konoha will be like in a few years. It's a shame really. There was only one thing I really wanted to see more than anything: watch Naruto become Hokage, his lifelong dream.' I thought with sadness._

_I heard a creak to the left of me, and tried to look, but failed. A millisecond later I heard a gasp followed by a shuffling of some kind. Next thing I know I'm staring at something blond - maybe two blond somethings? _

_'Ah, don't break your promise, Naruto. Become the greatest Hokage, like non before._'

I already knew I was going to breathe my last breath soon, but I couldn't help but to smile for some strange reason.

'_Even if my whole life has been a down fall, maybe I can die happy._' I thought.

I knew I was being weak at that moment, but I didn't care anymore. "-kura!" was the last thing I heard. I closed my eyes and let my world fade to grey; to black; to nothing. I'm done for, yet I cant help but to think,_ "I feel as if this isn't the end for me.'_

* * *

Sakura Haruno was now dead, and would never wake again

**_._**

**_._**

**_._**

**_._**

**_._**

**_._**

_in this world at least._

* * *

To Be Continued...

* * *

Umm, I hope you all liked it. It's is still really terrible, sorry. Umm, took this story down before 'cuz I forgot that you can't just post A/Ns. So here it is again. Review if you want to. Hope you have a nice day/night. Bai...


End file.
